


Bumping Realities

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Confusion, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't know how he wound up there, but he knows he is not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumping Realities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/gifts).



Dean rubbed his temples as he looked around. The setting was familiar… and he wasn't sure he liked it. No, he was damned sure he hated it if this is what he thinks it is.

He wasn't sure which of the douche nozzles was responsible this go round, but he needed to find Sammy and get the hell out of dodge A.S.A.P. He took off at a fast walk, hoping to run into his little brother.

It took next to no time for him to spot Sam's floppy hair. "Tell me this isn't happening again, Sammy."

"What isn't happening again, _Dean_?"

Dean looked around before leaning in to whisper, "Who did it this time?"

"What? That's not in the script. Did they forget to give me changes?"

"Sammy, did you hit your head?"

"Okay, snap out of it Jay. We're finished for the day. I'm sorry I suggested going over our lines. You need your rest."

"No, I need you to snap out of whatever whammy you're under. We have to figure out a way home. If this is the same world as last time, no magic, no angels."

"Jay, we shot that episode years ago. What's going on with you?"

"Sammy, it's me, Dean." He stressed.

"Okay, _Dean_ , it's me, your partner, Jared." He stressed.

Dean blinked at the name. "Jared Padawan… right?"

"Jared Padalecki. Jay… no way… _Dean_?"

Dean did the only thing a man could do in a situation like this… "Son-of-a-bitch!"

He will deny fainting to his dying breath. He was a man… and he needed pie if he was stuck in bizarro land… again.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> amberdreams prompted me with: Mmm how about a SPN/SPN RPF cross where Dean meets Jared in some circumstance. Confusion and/or sexy times ensue?


End file.
